What's Fanfiction?
by Min0rDetails
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is bored the summer after her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily decides to browse the internet on the new laptop her Aunt Hermione and cousin Rose got her for her graduation. While browsing, Lily comes across the website fanfiction,net. After she clicks on it, chaos and humor ensues. One-Shot/Multi-Chapter depending on popularity.


**Do not own.**

Ha, just an idea that popped into my head. I love reading fanfiction, but I thought it would be funny to see the HP character's reactions to the site and the pairings. If this is popular, then I will write more. If not, it's fine as a one-shot.

* * *

It was the summer after she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Lily Luna Potter was extremely bored. She had graduated with the highest grades of her class, and with the title of Head Girl and Seeker of the Quidditch team, much like her cousin Rose had two years prior. For someone with such great qualifications, it was quite sad to not be doing anything.

Lily was browsing on the computer that she had gotten as a gift from her Aunt Hermione, and her favorite cousin and practical older sister Rose. They had given her the computer as a graduation gift. Lily had been addicted to the internet the whole summer, much to the dismay of her mother and the amusement of her father. Her brothers, Albus and James, had their own houses. Lily considered this extremely lucky, or else she would have to fight them off her own computer.

Lily stopped browsing when she came across a website called fanfiction,net. 'What's fanfiction?' Lily wondered as she clicked on the link. Her eyes widened comically as she saw that most of the fanfiction was written about the book series that featured her family. By family, Lily meant her father, Harry Potter.

The Muggle World knew all about Harry Potter, but they thought that everything was just a well-written story by a remarkable woman. The Wizarding World knew better. Lily, her brothers, and the rest of her family were proof of the truth behind the 'stories'. J.K. Rowling was a witch after all, so she knew all about Harry Potter. She was the one who introduced the 'magical world of Harry Potter' into the Muggle World.

It was really quite brilliant. The Wizarding World and Muggle World were very much separated due to the Statute of Secrecy, so most Muggles were ignorant of the Wizarding World. Introducing Harry Potter to the Muggles made Ms. Rowling an incredibly wealthy woman. Her fame in the Muggle World made her one of the few high profile witches or wizards that could easily transition between both worlds.

As Lily explored the site, she felt that she could rather understand what it was about. It allowed readers and fans to make up their own stories about the characters in the different books, movies, TV shows, etc. Lily also discovered that the fans could make up their own couples' pairings. Lily, out of interest, decided to select her name. She wanted to see whom the fans paired her with.

"EW!" Lily said aloud as she saw that there were a ton of fanfictions about her and Scorpius as a couple. Scorpius Malfoy. As in her practical older brother and her cousin Rose's fiancé. That was just too gross and too weird to comprehend. While her mother had fallen for her older brother's best friend, Lily had never felt any romantic inclinations towards Scorpius. She hadn't even had a tiny crush on him.

Lily's first thought when meeting Scorpius was that he was just another Albus and James. In other words, he was just going to be another protective and annoying brother that she could add to the already impressive and long list of overprotective family members.

Lily decided to skip over any and all fanfictions where she and Scorpius were paired together as a couple, and see if the fans had paired her with anybody else. There were a few fanfictions in which she was paired with Lysander Scammander. Lily had to smile at that. She and Lysander had finally gotten together after what seemed like forever. But, the wait had been worth it.

"Lily! People are starting to come! I want you off that thing and down here in two minutes!" Ginny Potter yelled from downstairs.

Lily hurried to obey her mother, because she had been stressed out all morning with cleaning. A stressed or angry Ginny Potter was never a good thing. That's why Lily had escaped to her room in the first place.

Lily was about to leave, when she glanced back at her computer. After a few seconds of deliberation, Lily decided to shrink her laptop and store it in the front pocket of her shorts. She wanted to share her discovery of fanfiction with all of her cousins, just so she could see their reactions.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I'm back from college, so hopefully, I'll have more time to write my stories!


End file.
